This invention pertains to a print presentation and coupon article that is provided to a customer for assembly by the customer in a loop around his or her motor vehicle sun visor for ready access when the customer is deciding to make a purchase. Within the advertising industry, it is believed that most of the households in America include adults who are employed outside of the home, and if there is a married couple, frequently both spouses are so employed. The time demands of outside employment combined with ordinary demands of family and social life frequently creates pressures on the working family members. People who work all day outside of the home may leave their place of employment at 5:00 PM, for instance, and then rush to get errands done, shopping, picking up children from schools or daycare facilities. These parents may not have thought about what to prepare for dinner, and have very little or no time to prepare a meal. Research has shown that many of these parents have not given a thought about planning a family meal until late in the afternoon, perhaps 4:00 PM. At that time, or during the time between when they leave their employment and when they arrive at home, they are in the advertising industry refers to as "a decision mode" or "purchase mode". Obviously, TV advertising and most print advertising does not reach these people when they are in this "decision mode". If they are traveling in their vehicles, radio is an option which has worked fairly well, but even this form of advertising doesn't generate a significant response either since the listener frequently changes channels when a commercial starts, or people may be listening to talk shows, or a musical cassette or compact disc.
A form of advertising or product promotion has long been needed which is designed to address the issue advertisers face because of the lack of a method by which to reach consumers when they are in the "decision mode" described above. It is known that consumers respond to print pieces and coupons, but frequently coupons are not at hand in an vehicle, perhaps being stored at home on a cupboard or stuck to a refrigerator or bulletin board, or in a drawer. To be effective, the coupons must be in the hands of a consumer when they are in their car and possibly in the purchase mode or when they are planning a meal, entertainment or other items that are needed by the consumer or his or her family.